Up Against the Wall
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella, MicMac. Just a pointless bunny that came to me. Mac can't give Stella what she needs, but Flack can. And Mac just needs to find the right woman.


"So," Michelle said as she and Stella walked down the street. "You and Mac."

Stella frowned. "Me and Mac what?"

"Are you two...together?"

She nearly choked on her ice cream. "Excuse me?"

"I just...I was wondering."

"I think you might have a little crush on Mac Taylor."

Michelle blushed, ducking her head. "Just answer the question, okay?"

Stella chuckled. "No, Mac and I aren't together."

"Were you ever?"

"No. Mac..." She paused.

"What?" Michelle pressed.

Stella raised her hands, gesturing vaguely as she tried to gather her thoughts. "He just...I don't see him as the 'slam a girl against a wall and kiss her' kind of guy."

"And that's what you want?"

The detective blushed. "Maybe. I mean, I'm sure Mac could be that with somebody. But not me..."

"So what about Flack?"

Stella was glad she didn't have anything in her mouth as she balked at her new friend. "What!?"

Michelle gave her a wicked grin. "You heard me."

"Why would -"

"Please, Stella. That man totally wants to slam you up against a wall and kiss you until your knees go weak."

Stella was flabbergasted. "How -?"

"Watch his eyes next time you two have one of your arguments. You'll see what I mean."

"And what about you?" she asked, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to find out if you're that girl for Mac Taylor?"

Michelle shrugged, a twinkle in her eyes. "We'll see."

888888888888888888888

Stella knew that she was supposed to be paying attention to his words, not his eyes. But as she argued with Flack about an aspect of the case they were working together, Michelle's words echoed in her head, and she couldn't stop staring at his eyes. And what she saw there was the last thing she expected, and it sparked a new hope inside.

"Are you even listening to me?" Flack demanded.

She looked around, spotting a supply closet and opening the door. "In here."

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Please, Don."

Not knowing what else to say, he walked into the closet, and she followed him, shutting the door behind them. "What's goin' on, Stell?"

She hesitated, suddenly unsure of what she was doing. But if she turned back now, she would always wonder, and she wasn't sure she could live with that.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

His expression softened. "You know I do."

Stella nodded, and then made her move before she could talk herself out of it. At the first touch of her lips against his, Flack froze, his eyes widening in surprise. But when Stella didn't pull back, he returned the kiss, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist as though he were afraid she would change her mind. Growing impatient, she nipped at his bottom lip, sliding her tongue into his mouth and bringing her body flush against his. That was enough to send Flack over the edge. He tightened his hold and spun her around, slamming her into the wall behind them. Stella groaned as his hands moved over her, their kisses hot and desperate. Sliding his hands down, Flack lifted her thighs until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

When they broke for air, Flack rested his forehead against hers. "What the hell was that?" he gasped.

"You didn't like it?"

His hold on her tightened again. "I ain't sayin' that, Stell. I just...I gotta know what you're thinkin'."

She smiled, kissing him again. "I'm thinking...that was every bit as explosive as I thought it was going to be."

Flack raised his eyebrows. "You've thought about us kissin'?"

"Yes. And you, Don? What are you thinking?"

He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'm thinkin' we should finish this case and then you should let me take you out to dinner."

She beamed at him. "That sounds like a great idea."

88888888888888888888888

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Mac asked as Michelle sauntered into his office and shut the door.

She shrugged. "I just learned something...amusing."

"Would you care to share?"

"I don't think I can. You're the boss."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "What if I promised to take off my boss hat?"

"I'm not sure you ever do that, Mac."

This time he frowned. "What does that mean?"

Michelle shrugged, walking over to him and playing idly with his tie. "You're always so controlled. Don't you ever...let go?"

Mac was growing more and more confused, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Remembering that they were at work, he steeled himself, taking her hands firmly and pulling them away from his tie.

"Michelle."

He didn't expect the flash of hurt in her eyes. Taking a step back, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Right. Sorry."

She turned and headed for the door. A sudden wave of panic flooded through Mac, and he wondered if he had been missing something over the past few months. Before he could think about it too much, he surged forward, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. Wrapping his arms around her, he backed her against the door, bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. Michelle melted against him, her arms circling his neck as he took the kiss deeper.

They eventually pulled back, and Michelle couldn't help but smile. ""I guess that means you can take off your boss hat. Which means I can tell you the secret."

"Oh really?"

She nodded. "Flack and Stella finally got together."

His eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah. I think it's been a long time coming."

"You've told me the secret. So why are you still grinning?"

She shrugged, kissing him again. "It's nice to know you do let go once in awhile."

He chuckled. "Only with you, Dessler."

Michelle grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
